


【超人水仙】The Travel After My Death（布超N超互攻）

by acedeadpool



Category: DCU, Superman (Comics), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Crossover, Doppelganger, Mpreg, Multi, Superman - Freeform, 二设ABO, 互攻, 强制发情, 提及露易丝和儿子杰森, 水仙, 生子, 自攻自受, 超人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedeadpool/pseuds/acedeadpool
Summary: 他死后的人生并不比生前平静多少【不这根本不是死亡





	【超人水仙】The Travel After My Death（布超N超互攻）

【超人水仙】The Travel After My Death

 

 

配对：N52超/布兰登超/N52超 互攻

注意：魔改二设ABO体质(基本只剩名头)，强制发情，Mpreg，以及番外警告内详，提及露易丝和儿子杰森

 

大写的OOC警告【事情的起因只是想满足一下自己吃不到酥皮水仙肉的饥渴……但我到底是什么时候焊死了车门的呢

 

 

1.打开了新宇宙的大门

　　

　　

　　-3.

　　“似乎到时间了，卡尔。我能看见，你正在被宇宙排除。”

　　“就是不肯放过我了，看不到终点的长路。而我也会一如既往地抗争下去。”

　　“希望我的礼物能派上用场，也祝你不要再这么倒霉地掉到寄生魔身上了。”

　　“这事你就永远记着是吧？总之谢谢你的战甲，再见了，克拉克。”

　　-2.

　　“跨越宇宙的旅行？”

　　“他的确表里如一。”

　　“他说的是真话吗？”

　　“我的套索从不出错。”

　　“拜托，到底有多少个平行世界？我们刚刚才对付完一个我死掉后的邪恶联盟，这种事不该有个很长的间隔么！”

　　-1.

　　“你……你在消失！”

　　“喔，好吧，看来我的旅途还得继续，莱恩小姐。往好的方面想，这也代表他终有一天会从太阳里回来，不是吗？”

　　“当然，我从未怀疑过。”

　　0.

　　——我看到我已死去，燃尽所有的力量，化作一摊灰烬。

　　——随后是无法抗拒的拉力，带着我远离地球，远离宇宙，远离整个时空，远离一切所见和不可见。

　　——我奋力挣扎，想与之搏斗，但心底的一个角落却在思考，是否这就是死亡？

　　——随后，拉力突然消失了，但我却并非想像以为的那样进入永远的沉眠。

　　——我进入了一个新的宇宙。

　　——我经过了很多个宇宙。

　　——每个宇宙里都有一个已经存在的我。他们有的还很年轻，刚披上红与蓝的战袍，有的已经两鬓斑白，送走过好几任同伴。

　　——他们和我拥有同样的姓名和称呼，卡尔-艾尔，最后的氪星之子，克拉克•肯特，超人。

　　——我们友好或者不那么友好地相遇，共处一段时间，然后道别。鉴于我总是不请自来，我也只能尽力当个好客人，不惹麻烦，多多帮忙。

　　——这一次也应当如此。

　　天崩地裂中，那形似水晶的氪星造物叮叮当当地离开了膝头的包袱。

　　凯蒂抱着她的小狗尖叫哭泣，眼神躲避般地紧盯前方，她太过惧怕这异星的伟力，却又没有足够的野心支撑非凡的恶业。

　　但是再不走就来不及了，新生的大陆在那人间的阿特拉斯手上颤抖、抬升，狂风怒嚎，闪电惊目，直升机匆忙起飞，卢瑟忙着逃命，超人拼命终结灾难，无人关心灭亡文明最后的珍贵宝藏。

　　——或者说事情本来是会这样发展的。

　　“简直不要命……”又一道闪电后，一个全身都包裹在流光溢彩水晶铠甲下的身影如同被空气吐出来一般突兀地出现了，制服里配附的AI疯狂警告着超量氪石，但这人只是敏捷地抓住水晶，迅速飞过去给他的同位体帮忙。

　　更正——平行宇宙的，总是处在水深火热拯救地球状态中的，同位体。

　　这块大陆跟某个宇宙里带来卡拉的陨石相比简直有过之而无不及，待到它被太阳的引力捕获，命中注定要落入恒星的怀抱后，卡尔便抱起昏迷的兄弟飞向北极，寻找那座“通常都会存在的”以孤独为名的堡垒。

　　：：：：

　　“……我在这里待不了多久，很快就会被抛入时空流，进入另一个宇宙。”

　　“但你看起来并不特别担心？”

　　失而复得的水晶让城堡内飘荡的轻吟更加欢快，或许其中也有氪星之子翻倍的喜悦。

　　卡尔挠了挠头，有些无奈和感伤地笑了，“我在我的宇宙已经死去并被抹消，对应于我的代替者是上一次宇宙重启存活下来的我……情况很复杂，你可以只当作我在不断地旅行。”

　　克拉克睁大了眼睛注视着卡尔，不禁用上了所有的视力，器官骨架和细胞基因一一呈现，这确实是一个活生生的氪星人，与他极为相似，但这经历听起来可太丰富了……

　　“咳咳……”卡尔不舒服地扭了扭，抬起一边眉毛，“虽然差不多每一回都这样，不过我还是得说这感觉可不怎么好。”

　　“抱歉，我不是故意……”克拉克眨了眨眼，回到正常视野，对面给了他一个没关系的微笑，于是他也就笑着伸出了右手，“欢迎来到我的宇宙。”

　　：：：：

　　“氪石的残留辐射还是很大，你需要更多阳光。”卡尔皱着眉头，“北极现在是极夜，堡垒帮不了你更多。”

　　“我感觉自己飞不了那么高。”克拉克试着飘起来一段，但很快就踉跄落了下来，“大都会天快亮了，我可以先回去上班。”

　　“别逞强了，你这样子哪怕是佩里看到也会放你病假的。”卡尔不赞同地瞪了他一眼，伸出右手，“来吧，我带你上去。”

　　克拉克犹豫了一下就同意了，他确实需要恢复，才能更好地参与这次沿海城市所受灾害的救援，“谢谢你……先是水晶，现在还要照顾我，这可真不是一次愉快旅行的好开头。”

　　“那是因为你还不知道我在前几个宇宙里都遭遇了什么……氪石大陆绝对是其中伤害最小的一个了。”卡尔耸耸肩，熟练地单手揽腰垂直起飞，“……你一直都是单打独斗？没有同伴吗？”

　　克拉克摇了摇头，“我离开了很久，去寻找氪星……刚回到地球。”

　　卡尔理解地沉默了，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，足以让氪星人皱眉的力度，是关切与安慰的适宜表达，金黄的阳光温暖地笼罩着云层上的两人，克拉克犹豫地伸出了手，有些颤抖地回抱住这类似兄弟的存在。

　　“这孤独……是不是永远都不会消散了？”

　　“克拉克……克拉克，我不想骗你。氪星已逝，我们只有地球了。”卡尔将他的头按在肩膀上，并不在意濡湿的迅速浸润，只是让视线遥远放空，“幻影地区是关押罪犯的监狱，瓶中的坎多城我们无能为力，也许未来你会遇到三两个友好的血亲，甚至平行世界大同小异的自己，但这些只是更加明白地提醒你，现实总是如此……异乡异客。”

　　忧伤而温柔的静谧降临于此，卡尔顺手揉着脸旁毛茸茸的脑袋。两人都不怎么在意这现状是不是太过诡异离奇，对他们而言，这个亲密的拥抱简直不能更珍贵，甚至值得在每一个圣诞夜回忆。

　　“……那我只能从现在起珍惜我的幸运了。”最终还是克拉克先抬起头，眨了眨泛红的眼睛，放出一个超级微笑，而对面亦是如此，放开了怀抱并为他整理了头发。

　　两名天空的神子悬浮于云层之上，凝视着彼此，太阳的宠爱已重新降临，双份的超级听力都在发挥作用。

　　点点头，卡尔率先飞向了另一个半球的喷发火山，克拉克则埋头下降，参与进大都会的修整与重建。

　　：：：：

　　没有人意识到，超人现在是买一赠一大派送，卡尔很早就习惯了避开耳目的援救，只有大都会的一间小公寓知道，最后的氪星之子有了个不分彼此的兄弟。

　　“你觉得，‘嘿，妈，这是另一个宇宙的我’这种介绍听起来怎么样？”克拉克缩在沙发里，一边用手机追赶世界这五年的变化一边骚扰着征用了笔记本的卡尔，“她肯定会很喜欢你的。”

　　“这可是养大了外星人的玛莎，没有什么能吓倒她。”卡尔头也没抬，“不过你的胆子也很大，丢下妈妈就冲进了星空。”

　　克拉克听出了一点指责，“我……并没有后悔，但这确实是个错误。”

　　“抱歉，我不是要……我其实没有这个立场……”卡尔迟疑了一下，不再折磨键盘，“我只是很想念他们，妈和爸……”

　　“……走吧，卡尔，跟我来。”短短的沉默后，克拉克取下眼镜，把他拉到了落地窗边上，“回家路上我们可以聊聊，如果你想的话。”

　　“但那是你的……”

　　大体上，卡尔也不是真的想拒绝，虽然他可以说投稿还没写完，或者哪儿有些超人的工作之类的，但最后他们还是在天空中交换了信息。

　　：：：

　　玛莎开开心心地进了厨房并把两个男孩赶去了谷仓，就像卡尔说的那样，一个养大了外星人的母亲很难再对什么事感到惊吓。肯特家很久没有这么热闹过了，自觉的儿子们一边聊天一边做起了厨房以外的所有家务和农活。

　　“上上个宇宙的我肯定是吃过平行世界的亏，对我特别严防死守，看他炸毛特别有趣。”看不到终点的旅程永远独自一人，AI也没能聪明到充当聊天的伙伴，卡尔已经习惯了和每个宇宙的自己吐槽先前遇上的趣事。

　　“看来你压力真的很大，对自己都这么恶劣，我是该默哀一下未来还是该可怜一下别的宇宙？”克拉克对此接受良好，一个可以随意讨论“不那么地球”的话题的对象是他所梦寐以求的。

　　“喔，别担心，我挺喜欢你的，比起恶作剧我更想帮你找些朋友和后盾——毕竟这还是第一次遇到抱着我哭的超人。”

　　“你说的是其他城市的那些守护者吧……地球这五年的变化确实很大，不过我觉得他们不一定想被我打扰。”克拉克并不打算讨论某个有点丢脸的话题。

　　“这可难说，我只能提醒你，‘正义联盟’无论如何也比‘超级七人组’好听就是了。”卡尔耸耸肩，看着克拉克换装超人飞走，却也没停下说话——双份的超级听力嘛。

　　“唔，谢谢你的剧透？我想我还没有脆弱到被孤独溺死的程度。倒是你，一直这么漂流下去真的没问题？”加拿大的森林火灾，不算太麻烦。

　　“直觉上还行……而且上个宇宙的我帮了很大的忙，他走之前研究出了一些很可信的理论，可以在接下来的旅程中实践。”

　　“他怎么了？你听起来很担忧……”

　　“当太阳被毒害而只有超人能施以援手时，可供选择的余地真的不多。其实按照他的理论，我本应当有可能留在上个宇宙甚至于代替他的，但他去了太阳后我很快就被挤了出来，所以我猜他的时间仍未结束。”

　　“一个宇宙为什么不能拥有两个超人？为什么必须是取代？我希望你能留下来，安定生活，没有什么结束。”

　　“这些问题只有宇宙说了算，克拉克，我最多只能是……尽力而为。”

　　在被宇宙踢出去之前，连卡尔自己也不知道是否能确凿地留下来。他或许可以像代替他的那个“怀特”一样隐姓埋名，不做超人，隐蔽地使用能力，泯然于世界，但那样的选择于他而言一点也不像自己，他宁愿痛快地前进，无论等待他的是什么命运——毕竟他并未拖家带口，也没有需要照顾的妻子和儿子。

　　回来的克拉克身上带了些烟熏火燎的味道，卡尔朝他吹了口冷气。

　　甜香的苹果派已经在召唤他们回到餐桌，他们就像两个真正的兄弟一样，玩闹着冲进了屋子，一边向玛莎汇报工作一边试图偷吃并互相打小报告，最后强行挤在小床上继续闲聊到天明。

 

 

 

2.生活中总是充满了水深火热的惊吓

　　

　　

　　『中午回来吃饭吗？我买了鱼:-D』

　　Facebook上弹出了一条短信，克拉克不由得弯了弯嘴角。

　　虽然他们可以像昨天那样，在飞走帮忙的时候靠着超级听力远程聊天，不过克拉克还是很高兴卡尔愿意在当普通人的时候用普通的方法联系——或者他也是这个习惯？

　　『采访结束我就回来(｡ì _ í｡)不过我记得厨房里什么都没有？』

　　『现在都有了ᐠ( ᐢ ᵕ ᐢ )ᐟ自媒体的稿费结算很快』

　　『喔，拜托，请不要这么做ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ』

　　『你可别在这种地方阻止我o(︶︿︶)o 虽然我们都不需要这个，但是正常人都会这么做对吧，所以就是这样，话题终结:-P』

　　『Nope，想都别想！中午我们得好好谈谈，关于你在我的地盘上生活的细节问题<(｀^´)>』

　　“你的地盘？你还真是令我惊讶，小镇男孩。”露易丝挑了挑眉，给了他一个OMG的的表情，“佩里有事找你，快去吧。”

　　“不不，露易丝，不是你想的那样……”克拉克无奈地试图对着风风火火的背影补救形象，但最终还是放弃地缩着肩，走进了玻璃办公室。

　　：：：：

　　“卡尔！”带着一身任务的克拉克皱着眉头打开了公寓的房门，“我们必须谈……！”

　　“绝对没用热视线的烤鱼，来吧！”

　　一脸我很严肃对上一脸我很期待的坏笑，立刻败下阵来，克拉克超不擅长拒绝别人的好意，而卡尔，早就学会了怎么对付自己。

　　“唔，味道很棒！谢谢……但是你真的不能这么做！我对负担我们两个没有一点问题，我希望你能更轻松一些……就只是好好放松，行吗？就像你说的那样，一次旅行！”

　　“呃，你还好吗？你看起来很……焦虑？”

　　卡尔有些惊讶，克拉克说着说着就站了起来，伴随着逐渐升高的音量，一丝清甜干爽的好闻气息似有似无地弥散开来。

　　“不不不，我没有！你不只是我自己，也不只是我的朋友，我……”克拉克顿了一下，激动的脸红突然唰地一下成了惨白，他看了一眼自己的肚子，喃喃自语，“噢操……我有。”

　　“什么？”

　　来不及惊讶这个纯良宝宝一样的超人竟然会说脏话，卡尔看到了X光，于是对着相同的地方来了一眼。

　　克拉克也看到了对面的动作，不由得尴尬捂脸，“我有麻烦了……”

　　：：：：

　　“所以……你想谈谈吗？”

　　卡尔清了清嗓子。克拉克是他见过的所有同位体中最温和、最沉静、最情绪平淡的一个，甚至没有初见必有的大打出手、和人的距离感大到不像他们中的一员，而他刚想感叹果然超人都是一样暴躁的时候，就发现这一个其实还是有点不一样。

　　“就这么……冻着就行。”克拉克脸色绯红，咬牙切齿，一小片氪石贴在堡垒墙壁上的卡槽里，距离足够让他在零度以下的冰水里感到寒冷。

　　卡尔按他的要求穿上了那一身流光溢彩的隔离装甲，将氪石的辐射和阳光玉米田的气息都隔离在外，“……如果我告诉你，我曾经见过女版的同位体，你会不会觉得稍微好一点？我的意思是，那整个宇宙都是我们认知的性别反转，男版的露易丝，女版的佩里，你懂的……？”

　　“……不，没什么用。”克拉克干巴巴地往池子里沉了一点，把冰块抱得更紧了一些，“就算没去过别的宇宙我也知道，在所有的氪星最后的儿子们里，能生孩子的那一个也是个相当的另类。”

　　“平行宇宙有无穷多个，有一个就有无限个，想开点。”卡尔望了望堡垒的天花板，交错的水晶棱柱跟他所见过的许多堡垒都别无两样，“我还是认为这么做不对，你在伤害你自己。”

　　“这没什么，十几年我都是这么……”“堡垒，解决这个问题的最佳方案是什么？”

　　“禁止回答，乔！”

　　“卡尔-艾尔已识别；当前授权为忽略生理期内的语音命令；当前无致命威胁。”

　　平整的晶面上显示出了大段的氪星文和图表，卡尔快速而仔细地看完，不由得挑起了眉毛——这比他想象中的更……复杂一些。

　　“……我还不至于保守到命都不要，卡尔。”克拉克有些自暴自弃，又往下缩了一些，“我试过摘除整套器官，试过合成信息激素和那些接受特殊定制服务的俱乐部，也试过设计机器完成补给，最后发现还是冻着最简单。你看，这样我就不会失控，最多是暴躁焦虑还有……只要等几天再晒晒太阳就好了。”

　　向来滥用科技的氪星曾经在一段时期里为了足够的出生率调整了整个社会的性别模式，其中一部分人被基因改造为生育机器一般的配对，他们按分工被称为Alpha和Omega，直到成熟的无母体孕育技术传播开来，议会才终止了AO性别的改造，转为最彻底的人工人口控制。等到星球毁灭，最后一个自然生育的孩子，卡尔-艾尔，就像是氪星终焉嘲讽的玩笑一样，他同时具有Alpha和Omega的生理，且在黄太阳下达成了微妙的平衡。

　　他的两种激素并不会相互中和，需要在性交和高潮中稳定控制两种激素的动态平衡，一方失衡就会带来加剧的痛楚；又或者就这么冻着，让身体在严苛的寒冷中判断不适合孕育生命而自行代谢干净，毕竟地球真的承受不了一个脾气暴躁力量不稳且性欲勃发的超人。

　　卡尔继续研读着克拉克的生理分析。

　　对着氪石泡冰水当然不是毫无缺点——两种激素都会用明确的疼痛驱使身体寻求温暖，氪石的辐射渗入骨髓，与寒冰的冻伤一起带来绵延不绝的丝缕刺痛，性欲在体内燃烧，外面却只有冰水，这些都会导致抽疼的脑子一刻也无法放松，仅剩的意识必须全部分给自控，以免伤害这个脆弱的饼干地球。

　　氪石毒害身体，疼痛摧毁神智，它们造就了克拉克足以推举氪石大陆的体能和意志，但就像最亮的蜡烛燃得最快一样，谁也不知道是不是哪天就到了尽头——卡尔比谁都清楚，氪星人并不是黄太阳下的永动电池，生物从来都有其局限性，没有人能永垂不朽。

　　超级大脑迅速过了一遍初步思路。

　　“克拉克，你有没有试过红太阳辐射或者魔法？”

　　“嗯，什么……？”

　　“……红太阳下我们体内存储的太阳能消耗后无法补充，最终降低为普通人类；魔法作用于我们如同作用于地球人，但它们通常讲求等价交换和顺应自然。”

　　“如果仅仅是普通人的话，恐怕没什么作用……我失去过力量和理智，回来才知道——露易丝的儿子。”克拉克已经快缩到水面下去了，唯一阻止他拒绝这复杂的尴尬，勇敢面对熟悉但永远无法习惯的疼痛和欲望的原因，就是他对卡尔的信任和希冀。

　　集合两个超人的力量能否得到更好的结果？

　　“……嗯。”

　　卡尔愣了一下，决定不接这个话题，“我先帮你搞个红太阳灯代替氪石，低功率辐射的话效果一样……你知道，这玩意儿，真的会杀死我们。”

　　克拉克点点头，看着他神情复杂地瞥了一眼绿莹莹的碎片，低头转身离去。

　　：：：：

　　没有温度的奇异红光充分照亮了冰水浴池，氪石碎片回到了铅层之下，克拉克感受到了力量流失的虚弱，氪石离开的轻松，致命疼痛的消散让他舒缓了不少，唯一不变的只有理智的逐渐崩塌——而他会一如既往地坚持下去，守住所有的摇摇欲坠。

　　“感觉怎么样？”

　　卡尔脱掉了那身隔离装甲，异星的制服也缩回到了T恤的图案上，这东西让克拉克至少羡慕了三秒钟，最后还是惨败于“妈妈亲手缝的”制服下。

　　“……待会儿会很难看的。如果你愿意的话，可以出去飞一飞，救几只小猫。”香甜温暖的气味爆炸般弥散开来，极为好闻。有那么一会儿，克拉克觉得自己看到了关切靠近的身形，但随即意识到不过是幻觉。

　　“我猜我要是趁现在干掉你，说不定就能取代你的位置。”卡尔仔细看顾着克拉克的生理指标，计算最合适的红太阳灯功率，“毕竟世界不能没有超人。”

　　“那我只能用尽全力去战胜你了……按照你的理论，连宇宙都会帮我的。”池子里的病人抬了抬眉毛，脸色平静，嘴角还带了点笑意。

　　他的脑子里现在充满了不自觉的迷幻声色，往常无意间听到看到的东西全在思想里溜起了跑马灯，这些他都用超人的自制力强行压下，一点也没表现出来。

　　这么多年来，第一次有人帮忙照顾地球，第一次得到安定的陪伴，以及更好的第一次遇见比血亲更紧密的存在，第一次收获兄弟朋友同伴于一身的情感，更知道了在回报世界的阵线上他并非孤身一人，还有数之不尽的未曾谋面的同伴——哪怕卡尔现在就被宇宙扔出去，克拉克也有信心依靠这些信心坚守理智。

　　“你知道，要是我不会突然消失的话，现在你早就在床上了。”

　　“嗯哼，只要你别做到一半就没，我都会原谅你的。”有一小部分的克拉克在怀疑自己听错了什么又回答了什么，但绝大部分都点头称赞，没错，超人从不说谎。

　　检测到空气中的激素超标，几道金属栏杆伸了出来，把克拉克关在了浴池里，突然的变动让他稍微清醒了一点，“之后是持续的半昏半醒和胡言乱语，不用管我……就，帮我听着地球，好吗……”

　　卡尔叹了口气，没有回答。

 

 

 

3.多退少补是平衡的要义

　　

　　

　　“……”昏沉中的短暂清醒，明亮红光，身体酸软，手脚无力，“热……”

　　“……喝水。”

　　冰凉的容器靠了过来，健壮的手臂扶起上身，克拉克大口吞咽，清甜的水分带来了更多的理智。

　　“……卡尔？”

　　“嗨，我在这儿呢。”更多的凉水，胸背相贴，柔软的被单和床垫。

　　“……地球！你答应过我！”跃入脑中的第一个念头，他曾发誓再也不会失责的对象，克拉克猛地抓住卡尔手臂，昏沉地瞪着失约者。

　　“别担心，两个好消息——我找了些帮手，他们答应帮忙；我也找到了方法，现在来帮你了。”

　　“但是……”

　　“嘘……没事的，相信我。”卡尔笑着靠了过来，额头与鼻尖温柔触碰，“两个方案：你上我，我负责抽除激素；或者我上你，你听我指挥摄入激素。”

　　“……你居然是认真的……”克拉克吸了吸鼻子，闻到了相似的阳光和玉米田气息，微妙的差异来自更深的层次，他的冰川、冷寂、深空同卡尔的火焰、死亡、烟尘紧密结合，融洽至极。

　　“来吧，选一个，我都做了准备——我负责你，你负责你的地球，明白？”

　　卡尔的脖根两侧各有一条刀口，伤痕结疤但并未痊愈，同源的Alpha与Omega的信息素隐约弥散。

　　他知道阳光下他们的身体将怎样复原。挖掉的会重新生长，植入的会溶解排斥，一切都像恢复出厂设置般回到初始，仿佛永恒——但痛楚并不总同伤口一起消失。

　　“……既然你罢工了，那我最好抓紧时间，是吧。”克拉克闭了闭眼，拉过卡尔仰面躺倒，“先咬哪边？”

　　“别急，我们得从下边开始。”

　　卡尔撑起上身，凝视着克拉克还算清醒的面孔，后者温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，呼吸间与他交换着相似的气息。

　　他们的第一个吻并不急迫，始于亲密，充盈着熟悉，随着各自双手的摸索逐渐滑入情欲，那感觉该死地美好，不得不结束时两人都气喘吁吁。

　　克拉克一直很渴，燥热在体内升腾，从口腔中搜刮的微末根本不够，他很快就剥掉了卡尔的短裤，伸手握住滴落前液的肉柱。

　　卡尔往上挪了一点，稳住自己，手掌滑过克拉克腰背细腻的皮肤，在他结实的胸肌上反复停留，忍不住将它捏成各种形状。薄薄的汗湿一点也不影响柔软的质感，不听使唤的手指就像磁铁屈服于铁块，他在艰难的诱惑中监控对方的激素变化。

　　见鬼，都是氪星人，摸自己可从来没有这种沉迷的感觉。

　　克拉克很想滑下去舔舔手里的东西，他隐约记得这是可以解渴的途径，然而有个声音只是喃喃着“下次再说”之类的话语，把他的头摁到了一边颈窝里。

　　两条湿漉漉的阴茎紧紧靠在一起，在他们握起的拳头里滑动、戳刺，不过很快卡尔就放过了这里，手指越过囊袋按压会阴，直奔主题，寻找那个柔软狭小的湿滑入口。

　　克拉克在诱惑他的情欲中艰难沉浮，被入侵的感觉将他拉起来了一点，但随即生长的满足又把他拽往更深的黑暗，黏液湿哒哒地流淌，催促他继续吞没手指，索要更多。

　　“快啃一口，克拉克，A要发飙了。”卡尔诱哄着，引导他的牙齿在正确的地方停驻，还未消散的血腥味激起了一丝短暂的清醒，克拉克温柔的舔了舔人工Omega腺体，张嘴咬了下去。

　　体内的A迅速受到了安抚，O却被激怒了，卡尔的手指继续深入，按压内壁，扩开狭小的入口。

　　克拉克扭动着，喘息着，在指尖和关节的指挥下低声呻吟，一边依照本能吮吸着腺体，一边忍不住张腿迎合触碰，直到卡尔终于塞进了三根手指顺利滑动，榨出了克拉克更多的呻吟，这才把他拉开再次吻了上去，同时下身接替手指用力挺入，挤进了Omega的通道。

　　“唔嗯……”甜腻的吐气声中夹杂了一丁点不习惯的痛吟，只会在生理期内出现的狭窄缝隙拥有令人难以置信的弹性和紧致，卡尔沉迷地停顿了一会儿，一时想不起来他是在做什么——这比他想象中美好一千倍，一万倍。

　　一直粗暴对待自己的克拉克从不知道这可以是这么快乐的事，仅仅是被饱满的、粗壮的阴茎填入就让他感到满足，扩张与插入时点到即止的摩擦则让他想要更多。

　　他的脑子已经接近浆糊，像八爪鱼一样缠住了卡尔，用力把他的屁股压向自己，收缩会阴，摆动腰肢，想要寻找更甜美的快感。

　　卡尔咒骂了一声，挣开手臂抓起他的屁股，拽过枕头垫着腰肢，然后退出一些再重重撞入，一下，两下，乃至更多下。

　　最初的撞击只是身体被深切入侵的异样，可专注一旦集中于此，快感便轻易点燃，随着摩擦绽放簇簇火花。

　　随后的撞击越来越猛，冲刺越来越快，淫靡的水声被高速的挺动带了出来。

　　在某个方向上，卡尔遇上了截然不同的尽头，柔韧的软肉在毫不留情的攻势下一点点投降，他扫了一眼后便知道应该对准那里进攻。

　　克拉克半阖着眼小声喘气，细微的呜咽不断从喉咙里泄漏出来，他迷蒙地抱着卡尔的肩膀，舔过脸颊和脖子，下意识挺起臀部迎合撞击，追寻着节奏。他能感觉那里的本质，最隐秘，最柔软，最陌生的自己就隐藏在后面。

　　然而层叠的快感催促着他，对未知的好奇又在前方拉扯，饥渴的通道绞缠着柱体，榨取满足，一波波液体溶掉理智欢快流淌，丰富的Omega激素也随之弥散。

　　卡尔难耐地摆动臀部，沉迷于湿热滑腻的通道，这里仿佛天生就是为了服侍阴茎，每一处皱褶都舔舐着柱身的敏感之处，比天堂还舒适，比地狱更折磨，尽头还有一片柔韧在勾引他，责问他为何不能更深，不去攫取更甜美的果实。

　　他欣然接受诱惑，向着那里发动迅猛的攻击，冲撞着，诘难着，软肉节节败退，越发柔弱地舔舐着铃口，黏腻地拽着他，引他陷入更深的漩涡。

　　卡尔大口喘着粗气，双手用力掰开克拉克的腿根，发了狂似的将自己埋得更深，他隐约记得自己还有件重要的东西必须看着，但这会儿却只觉得没什么比得上现在，比得上在这紧致的通道里抽送。

　　倏忽间，那片柔韧突然就投降了，让开了，阴茎猛地刺入了一处截然不同的地方，软弱的小口蠕动着，咬合着，吮吸着，仿佛是想连骨带肉将他吞噬干净。

　　克拉克持续低沉的气音在这一刻猛然拔高成尖叫，他整个人都绷得紧紧的，头颅后仰，腰身高挺，脊柱弯曲到不可思议的程度，双手和双脚死死勒住卡尔的肩背，十指陷入皮肉，大腿挤压胯骨咯吱作响，硬得发疼的阴茎断断续续吐出一串白浊。

　　“出去！不……不要！别碰那儿……！”他难耐地摇着头，睁大了眼睛，但视线却一片空茫没有焦点，汗水滑过绯红的眼角，在纯然快感的刺激下泪流不止，“啊啊……求你了卡尔！别……停下！天啊……就是那儿！不……不要了！……哈啊……”

　　“……操。”

　　Omega。

　　基因改造下纯然的性欲动物，只为榨干Alpha的精液为生。克拉克的呻吟断断续续却异常甜美，通道内部像是自有生命般绞缠蠕动，宫口的舔舐吮吸能把人的灵魂都吸出来，饱满挺翘的屁股贴着胯骨情不自禁地扭动、摩擦，他的腿，他的手，他的皮肤，他的喘息，他的味道，没有一处不勾人堕落，最纯洁的也是最淫邪的……没有阴茎能在这种攻势下长久坚持。

　　“……操，太棒了……你就喜欢这个对不对，克拉克！”卡尔俯下身，把另一边的Alpha腺体送到他嘴边，下流的话语自然而然地离开了嘴边，两手继续掐着大腿冲刺，“全世界的阴茎加起来都满足不了你！这就是你！这么淫荡，这么贪婪……如此美丽——”

　　“哈啊……是的，是的！卡尔！给我！求你了……我想要……我……啊啊！都给我……！”克拉克脑子里一片空白，用力啃咬着脖根，大口吮吸，让卡尔的味道安抚暴走的Omega器官，欲求的子宫和通道立刻痉挛着，迎来一大波高潮。他全身都颤抖起来，言语胡乱，尖叫着喘气，在绝顶的快感中追寻和挽留，而卡尔终于也没能继续抵抗下去，低吼着再向前一刺，囊袋抽搐着射出了大量精液，填进了那个小小的容器，“射给你……全都给你！给我都吞下去！……你知道自己这么饥渴吗……一滴都没放过！我看得见……我全都看见了！”

　　两人之间被冷落许久的阴茎颤颤巍巍淌出一股白浊，打湿了胸膛却仍然挺立，卡尔退出来，埋着头平复呼吸，呢喃着“你太棒了”、“就是这样”，头颈交蹭，极尽亲昵。

　　克拉克微微颤抖着，沉醉在失神的快感里，Omega的器官过载暂时还没动静，稍微清醒的卡尔检查了一下，发现Alpha的激素水平还有点过线，于是他舔了舔嘴唇，滑下去一口吞没了肉柱。

　　味道并不糟糕，甚至可以说很棒，精液混合着激素，是纯然的克拉克的气息。

　　卡尔长长地舔舐了一口，舌头翻卷着滑过冠沟和青筋，手掌在根部握成拳头，在柱身上滑动，敏感的顶端则被湿热的口腔紧紧包裹，挤压，吮吸。

　　克拉克呼吸一窒，再次被截然不同但一样甜美的快感捕获，无力地呻吟着抵抗，这会儿他连腿都支不起来，胯部只能徒劳地低低挺刺。高潮过后的性器官十分敏感，他也没有清醒到凝聚足够的意志压抑自己的欲望，卡尔玩弄着沉坠的双球，嘴巴又舔又咬，感受着阴茎根部的逐渐膨大和囊袋的搏动，最后手指一捏嘴巴一吸，克拉克便嘶喊着射了出来。

　　“拉奥啊……”他大口大口地喘着粗气，眼神迷蒙地盯着卡尔清理脸上的精液。

　　

　　

　　

肉很柴，不好吃【逃

写这一章的时候，脑中时不时晃过身中两种对立属性内力伤害的武侠主角被人疗伤的场景……

 

 

 

4.生殖隔离，不存在的

　　

　　

　　克拉克又眨了眨眼，终于彻底清醒，用力把卡尔拉了上来，舔掉自己射出来的白液，与他在唇齿间淫靡地交换了一个情色的湿吻。

　　他从没在生理期内这么轻松过，激素催促的疼痛停止了，整个身体都十足地暖和安定，懒洋洋的感觉从头发尖一路弥散到脚趾，餍足的感觉充盈全身，不想动弹，“天啊，总是这么棒的吗……”

　　“我猜是的，克拉克。就是这么棒，这么美……”卡尔趴在他的胸口，扫了一眼激素水平，两者已经平衡且稳定偏低，看来这个方案确实没错，“红太阳光下它们不会太快恢复，你可以吃点东西，休息一会儿。”

　　床头柜上放着一袋水果、三明治和真空包装的零食，他们愉快地消耗了大半，带着擦枪走火的气氛转战到浴室。

　　这里也装上了红太阳灯，不用担心用力太猛，两人跌跌撞撞地挤在莲蓬头下，分享温热的水花与迷蒙的雾气，吻得难分难解，简直像是要把对方揉进自己身体里似的。

　　“唔，等等……我还记着呢……”克拉克一把将卡尔推到墙上，舔了舔嘴唇跪了下来，一边抬头盯着他一边一寸寸地将半勃的肉棒吞进了嘴里。

　　“嘶——”卡尔倒吸一口凉气，这景象太情色，太超过了，这纯洁得像个天使一样的克拉克……他的阴茎几乎是立刻就硬到发疼，戳进了他的喉咙里。

　　克拉克握着根部退出来一点，灵活的舌头仔细地舔过每一处表面，温柔地嘬吸，用嘴唇摩擦着敏感的头部，手掌在柱身上滑动，拇指搓揉摩擦着双球之间的缝隙，他观察着卡尔的反应，也按照他的指示调整动作。

　　卡尔着迷地看着自己在克拉克嘴里进出的样子，感受着逐渐堆积攀升的快感，忍不住伸手按住了他的脑袋挺动腰胯，而这很快就变成了他在克拉克嘴里用力操干，折磨着舌根和咽喉。

　　克拉克的双手没有空闲，握住阴茎的那只转移到下面，抓着沉甸甸的肉球把玩，另一只则越过会阴，试探着按进臀瓣间的皱褶里。

　　卡尔清醒了一点，喘着气放缓了速度，分开双腿方便他动作。只有手指的话，清水的润滑也足够了，不过克拉克没有伸得太快，关节温柔曲张着，一点点爬到了正确的位置，精准施力。

　　完全不同于操干的快感袭来，卡尔呜咽了一声，下意识逃避这太过内部且直接的刺激，但是克拉克几乎已经挤在了他两腿之间，张嘴叼住一只睾丸，舔舐吮吸含弄，阴茎则回到了手里，被手指好好照顾着。

　　卡尔苦闷地摇着头，手和背努力靠墙撑住自己不要滑下去，这感觉太好了，两种快感甜美地混合在一起，互相催发，吸引了他全部的专注。

　　就要到了，他能感觉到，马上就要——克拉克放开囊袋，嘴唇重新含住阴茎，用力一吸的同时手指按住肠壁快速震动，火花一般的电流酥麻蔓延——卡尔尖叫了一声，射得又快又猛，大腿颤抖着终于支撑不住，和克拉克一起跪到了地上。

　　“……哇哦……”他喘着气睁开双眼，抱着克拉克平复呼吸。

　　流水很快冲掉了所有粘液和脏污，卡尔还记得激素和性欲的互相影响，于是勉强聚集起X视线检查克拉克的身体。

　　“激素平衡，性腺都休眠了……嗯？”他惊讶地关掉红太阳灯，又看了一遍腺体和器官。

　　“怎么了？”

　　卡尔挂着微妙的笑容坐正身体，手指戳了戳克拉克的肚子，“看这里。”

　　“……噢。”

　　视野清楚的一瞬间，克拉克彻底愣住了——他看到了一个确凿无疑的受精卵。

　　卡尔不由得夸赞起了奇迹，脸上是纯然的惊奇，克拉克歪头茫然地盯着他，感觉自己就像在梦里。

　　说个不停的家伙终于看到了克拉克的表情，这才意识到自己干了什么蠢事。

　　“克拉克！你还好吗？”

　　“哦，我……我很好，没有问题。”

　　：：：：

　　匆匆洗完的两人坐在床边，沉默了一会儿。

　　“我很抱歉，我应该想到的。A和O都是为生育而设计的机器，会想方设法实现目标……这都是我的错。”

　　“嘿，别这样，你已经帮了我大忙了，这只是个意外。”克拉克摇了摇头，又出神地盯了一会儿子宫，“……我们得让乔看看。”

　　严峻的情势驱散了房间里的所有旖旎，卡尔犹豫了一下，问出了猜测，“……你不想要它吗，克拉克？”

　　“拉奥啊……卡尔，我们即是彼此！你该知道我有多高兴的。”克拉克闭着眼睛摇了摇头，“我们只是……不能留下它。”

　　“拜托，我们都是超人，没有什么能阻止我们，它不会带来危险的。”

　　“这并不只是与它相关，我曾对地球发誓，不会再辜负她。”克拉克以严厉的神情表示话题到此为止，卡尔了解超人的固执如同了解自己，只好不再多说。

　　不出意料，乔的答案里没有避孕或中止的部分，Omega被设计为只有四个月的孕期，接下来八个月胎儿都将在人工羊水中度过。然而克拉克并不想选择再次背弃地球的四个月，最后恐怕只有一劳永逸的热视线。

　　根据设计，Omega一旦怀孕，性腺就会休眠，而为了社会治安稳定，其对应的Alpha也会停止发情。曾经克拉克唯一想共同孕育后代的对象只有露易丝，因而尽管意识到了可能性，他也不曾选择以怀孕来中止生理期。

　　五年前他就该意识到一些问题，但超光速飞行和休眠显然干扰了节律。

　　突发事件占用了整个本该上班的下午，克拉克暂时放下这个炸弹，在飞往纽约的航班上查资料补课。他去北极前根本没想起请假，现在只能试着努力给佩里一篇好报道交差。

　　即使不考虑肚子里的意外，他也有很多事情要处理——明天，年度全美信息科技产业博览会将于纽约正式开幕，原本该去的家伙不小心把自己搞进了医院，佩里便抓了克拉克的壮丁；卡尔至少向一个宇宙警察、一个速跑者、一个半机械生命暴露了两个超人的事实，他至少要去见见他们并表达感谢；此外还有露易丝的儿子、自己的身体状况、卡尔的无尽旅行、他和卡尔的关系等等问题亟待解决。

　　——唔，和卡尔的关系……

　　他们现在到底算什么？

　　相见的第一眼就能感受到天然的信任，不那么相同但亲密更胜于兄弟朋友和恋人，了解对方如同了解镜中的自己，再深切的秘密都可以毫无保留地告知（说不定还是同一个），甚至于托付地球和玛莎都没问题，固执任性招惹麻烦的样子也是分毫不差，上床虽然是意料之外的事，但并不觉得尴尬……

　　“克拉克！”

　　“嗯？卡尔！”

　　扭头一看，这混蛋穿着他的衬衣套着他的牛仔裤背着他的旧书包，脖子上挂着媒体通行证笑得跟个太阳似的跑了过来。

　　“自由撰稿人。”好像这就能解释一切一样，卡尔用显然是伪造的ID在超人眼皮子底下办理了非法入住。

　　“你来这里做什么？”

　　两个天台爱好者全副武装溜上了酒店顶楼。

　　“堡垒说你的能力可能会变得不稳定。”

　　克拉克静静地看了他一眼，忍不住笑了，“我说话只说一半的时候和你一模一样。”

　　“……”卡尔翻了个白眼，“好吧，我承认，我担心你，还有它。”

　　“它……还在等待着床，但是快了。”

　　深夜的纽约仍然灯火通明，星子闪烁在只有他们能看见的天空中，从未安宁但至少此刻足够平静的世界静静运转，沉默轻柔地停留了一会儿。

　　“……超人不想辜负世界，那克拉克呢？他值得这个。”

　　“克拉克犯了个错误，这就是代价。”

　　“但这代价不该由你来支付！”卡尔不想这么激动，然而克拉克一副用余生来对世界忏悔的样子真的让他很生气，“这是世界欠你的！”

　　“有些选择不得不做，卡尔，我们每一个都是。”

　　两人都清楚克拉克说的都是谁。

　　当他戴上眼镜，当他冲向太阳，当他对同族挥拳，当他直面毁灭的怪物，当他孤身迎战异星舰队，当他奋力扛起死亡的大陆，当他燃尽身躯化作飞灰……超人永远扛起责任。

　　“这么多宇宙，肯定容得下一个例外——我从没见过搞了自己的超人，也许这里就是我的终点。”

　　面对克拉克不赞同的眼神，卡尔举手投降，“我没开玩笑，真的。经历了这么多，我发现宇宙从不会让我在紧要关头出岔子，甚至连道别的时间都很充裕，这也是我把它叫做旅行的原因。

　　“不仅如此，克拉克。你和我，与所有超人都不一样。这不只是关于这个意外，我们的关系才是重点！”卡尔认真地看着克拉克，“如果超人有一份道德行为规范的话，我肯定已经被踢出队伍了——宇宙不会在意一个不配当超人的卡尔-艾尔的。”

　　来自五维的捣蛋鬼曾经嘲笑超人，他观察他们的人生犹如看电视读漫画，但事实其实是，克拉克•肯特还是得一秒一秒地过日子。

　　“配不配当超人宇宙说的不算，但是我们总得考虑最坏的情况——我怀着孕，能力消失，你在平淡中与我告别，而后危机降临地球……那时谁又能付得起代价？”克拉克没有回避他的视线，神情平静，“我想和你在一起，即使永远都要冒着你消失的风险，但这个世界不应被牵扯进来。”

　　“就算我很有把握留下？”

　　“我很抱歉，卡尔。”

　　

　　

　　

现实里的受精卵的形成是很漫长的，不过既然是为生育魔改，肯定会想方设法缩短不必要的时间了。

 

 

 

5.考虑更多的可能性吧

　　

　　

　　克拉克不再多说，只是转头向高空飞去。没有比宇宙更适合的地方了，一眼扫过，干脆利落，不留痕迹。

　　“……我会告诉妈妈。”卡尔抬头盯着他，话语中饱含威胁，“我要告诉她，她的儿子曾为了一个渺茫的希望抛下她冒险飞向星空，现在却要亲手扼杀已经拥有的奇迹。

　　“我要告诉露易丝，甩了你是她做过的最明智的决定，她值得一个比懦夫更好的人。

　　“我会告诉杰森，他一生的孤独与迷茫全都可以归罪于他的父亲。

　　“乔和拉若也会很欣慰……”

　　“够了！”

　　一记重拳在眼中飞速放大，高速冲击的破空声随之而来，卡尔紧紧盯着克拉克愤怒的双眼，压下闪避的本能。

　　——真不巧，我尤其擅长打醒昏头的氪星人，在死前就揍过不少，旅途中则遇上了更多。来吧，你开了这个头，结尾就该由我说了算——

　　但这毫无保留的一拳却在他脸前猛地停住，只带起了一阵狂暴气流吹拂头发与披风。

　　卡尔对克拉克完美的自控有了全新的认识。

　　他现在神情冰冷，几乎凝固成了一尊神像，但卡尔看得出来其下有多少愤怒和痛苦在翻滚——这混蛋确实践行着他所说的话语，将自己置于世界之下，甚至不会在地球上发火。

　　卡尔一把攥住他的手腕，另一只手也立刻握准了目标，他猛地用力箍住克拉克并拔地起飞，以抱敌同归的姿势向着月球冲去。两双燃烧着火焰的异星蓝眼狠狠对视，谁也不肯挪开视线。

　　克拉克同样压下了反抗的本能，默认了更换战场的行动。他根本不想和卡尔战斗，但要是打一架能让对方发泄闷气的话，他会奉陪的。

　　：：：：

　　两个超人狠狠地撞塌了一座环形山，余势不减地冲到了坑底，寂静的摧枯拉朽在超级听力的耳中振聋发聩，真空无法阻止他们交流，但此刻没人选择语言。

　　卡尔抱着克拉克躺在月球上，保持着四目相接的短暂平静，没有放开禁锢。他计划了两种战斗方式，但当第二种真的要派上用场时，还是感受到了心情复杂。

　　——他偏头咬破了克拉克的Omega腺体。

　　另一个超人立刻抬膝一撞挣脱了束缚，神像开裂脸色大变，将纯然的愤怒和控诉直指对方，终于落下的重击瞬间改变了此地的地貌，倒飞的卡尔又撞塌了三面山壁。

　　克拉克随即怒吼着飞身追去，不过卡尔并没有充当沙袋的打算，两个氪星人很快回到地表，大打出手，从中央湾一路摧毁到了雨海。

　　但这一开始就不是一场对等的战斗。

　　卡尔经验丰富，意识出众，而克拉克从激素失衡起就注定了落在下风。快要进入Alpha强制发情状态的失控超人很快就被重新压倒，卡尔跨坐在他下腹上，埋头毫不客气地又啃了一口脖子。

　　克拉克身上的两套器官即使不在生理期也会进行永不止歇的战争，当一方势弱时另一方只会变本加厉地乘胜追击。平常如果出现意外失衡他只需要平静一会儿就能解决，但现在卡尔却是在爆炸的欲望之火上拼命浇油。

　　他整个人几乎都重叠在克拉克身上，两腿绞缠住另一双长腿，双手在腰侧压制着另一对手腕。

　　克拉克的勃起隔着两层制服都能清晰地感觉到，卡尔满意地蹭了蹭，无视所有挣扎低头一路从耳后吻到喉结，用下腹挤压他的鼓涨，像条蛇一样在他身上扭动。

　　激素会让Alpha变成只能用下半身思考的动物，真空中的无声喘息，下意识的挺腰耸动戳刺，背叛意志的强烈交配欲望，克拉克仍然在奋力抗拒，勉强维持清明，但卡尔的目的就是让他失去理智。

　　很快，当卡尔松开一只手剥掉他的制服时，克拉克的第一反应已经是压住他的后脑，急迫地将舌头伸到他的喉咙里。

　　身下的地表在两人的另一种搏斗中碎裂，战甲顺着身体收缩回胸前，底裤被急不可耐的双方暴力扯开，撕破的织物碎片静静飘走。

　　Alpha的啃咬从嘴巴转移到了脖子，然而卡尔之前植入的腺体早已被身体排异处理，他不甘地在脖根处反复舔舐，下身对着虚空挣扎，喉咙里酝酿着狂躁的低吼。

　　卡尔摸出润滑剂，挤出一大坨糊在克拉克的阴茎上，又潦草地给自己做了润滑，把剩下的塞进了屁股里，接着便一手扶着肉棒一手撑开自己，将膨大充血的头部放了进去。

　　Alpha终于意识到了另一种纾解自己的途径，他没等卡尔适应就掰开他的臀瓣用力向上一顶，肉刃劈开肠道完全埋入，接着便握着胯骨像打桩机似的快速顶弄起来。

　　“操你的，克拉克！”这他妈比想象中痛多了，卡尔闷嚎了一嗓子，几拳捶上地面，造成了不小的月震。

　　撕裂的伤口在阳光下几乎是瞬间愈合，准备好的过量润滑剂让这过程舒适了一点，卡尔在若隐若现的快感里集中注意力，一边伸手揉捏着克拉克手感十佳的胸肌一边抚慰着低落的兄弟，试图给自己找点乐子。

　　不过很快，这乐子就比预想的还多了。Alpha发现了会让甬道不自觉收缩的一小块区域，开始在长程的冲刺中着重摩擦那里，享受绵软紧致的内壁对自己的绞缠和索求。

　　“操！”肉欲的快乐像沼泽一样捕获了卡尔，他放纵地在克拉克身上研磨着自己，追逐愉悦，松开了压制，于是一个不慎就被Alpha掀翻在地，含着阴茎翻了个面跪在地上，眩晕的快感瞬间爆炸，那粗长的肉刃也猛地顶到了更深的内部。

　　这是内脏都被搅弄的可怕感觉，因毫无痛苦而更觉恐惧，酸软酥麻的电流顺着脊柱一路闯进大脑，一阵阵快感汹涌来袭，卡尔更加用力地撸动自己，挤压敏感的头部，呜咽着将自己逼向临界。

　　又一只手悄然参与了进来，与卡尔交握着，一起在阴茎上缠舞，后面的冲刺逐渐变得富于技巧但节奏破碎，随着一次重重擦过前列腺的冲刺，手指同步用力一刮，如期而至的高潮让卡尔爽快地交出了自己，喷出的精液轻易炸飞了身下的岩石。

　　克拉克感受着包裹他的甜蜜紧致在余韵中痉挛，颤抖，猛烈而毫无规律的收缩绞缠刺激得他也随之达到顶点。本能让他低头咬住卡尔脖子，下身往前一刺深深埋入自己，阴茎跳动着将一股股精液射入甬道深处，但随即清醒的理智让他赶在成结前拔了出来。

　　他抱着卡尔，保持着趴跪的动作凝固了。

　　“醒了？”卡尔翻过身，把缩成一团的克拉克捞起来了一点，方便自己伸腿大字摊开平躺，眼瞅着肩膀上那颗脑袋从耳朵到脖子到肩膀染上大片大片粉红，一路蔓延到披风后领肩背深处，并随着时间流逝往鲜艳的方向加深。

　　克拉克呜咽着抬起头来，脸红得像个马上就要爆炸的番茄，眼神里满是羞赧和控诉，“……这里是月球……”

　　“然后？”

　　“你到底在想什么，卡尔……这里是月球！”

　　卡尔看了看他又看了看远远的蓝色行星，咧嘴一笑，“正好，半个地球的望远镜和卫星镜头都看到了，公开效果一流。”

　　“呜……这根本没法解释……”他悲鸣一声，痛苦地以头抢地，引发了又一轮月震，“而且还要打扫留下的痕迹！你太过分了……”

　　“喂喂，你的重点呢……”

　　“操你的，卡尔！你脑子里到底在想什么？！”

　　“……呃，你不想怀的话我来怀？”

　　：：：：

　　肉眼并不能看到他们两个在月表造成的任何痕迹，但是每天对准月球观察的天文仪器们能。值得庆幸的是能看清红蓝披风的精贵家伙们都有各自的任务，他俩乱搞的视频才没上Youtube热搜或者NASA的巨大屏幕。

　　卡尔被克拉克压在浴室墙壁上洗屁股并为此道歉。

　　“……拉奥啊，就算我们的消化系统只在小时候派上过用场，也不会让你疯到相信‘精液能在肠道里完成受精’这种胡扯吧！你在旅途里撞坏脑子了吗！”

　　“但你现在干的事一点说服力都没有啊！而且这都要怪你……跨物种跨宇宙的生殖隔离都能打破，诱导肠壁细胞重新分化之类的难道不该更简单吗？”

　　“你把我的精液当成什么了！异形抱脸虫吗？！”

　　“这种时候不要跟我提这个！”

　　克拉克闭上嘴，关掉水龙头扯过浴巾盖在卡尔头上，像擦狗狗一样一通狂揉，过了好一会儿才闷闷地开口，“……我讨厌那样……”

　　“嗯？”卡尔抓着毛巾对他做了同样的事，等他把话说完。

　　“……我是说，我讨厌那样，像只发情的野兽似的……轻易失控。”克拉克的脸色有些难看，对模糊记忆里的所有冲动心有余悸。

　　“对不起……”卡尔老实低头，他知道自己解决问题的方法一向粗暴，很多时候根本就是直接解决‘问题’。

　　“……不，这不是你的错！该道歉的是我……我很抱歉失去信心和勇气，差点做了傻事，卡尔，谢谢你没有放弃我。”

　　“其实说谢谢的人应当是我——是你留给我机会阻止你，也是你给了我信任让你失控……我很高兴，克拉克。”卡尔温柔地亲吻着他的嘴角和鼻尖，“谢谢你认真地考虑了未来，谢谢你愿意留下我们的奇迹，更谢谢你……爱我。”

　　“嗯……我知道，你也爱我。”

　　克拉克微笑着偏过头，送上一个默契的深吻。

　　他们是不同宇宙的同一个体，无需明言的告知，想对方所想，思对方所思，同时是手足兄弟，是亲密友人，是理想同志，是许诺余生的恋人，是契合彼此灵魂、填补孤独空白的半身。

　　没有比这更幸运的事了。

　　：：：：

　　“快，自由撰稿人，发挥一下给月球编个故事。”

　　“Nope. 你的地盘，记得吗？所以，你的月球。”

　　“你先撞上去的！”

　　“你打坏的更多！”

　　“你选的地方！”

　　“你操的我！”

　　

　　

　　

月球：MMP，卫星不要面子的啊

月表阳光直射处接近200度，没有阳光的地方差不多零下200度，假装他们最后停下的地方偏离阳光直射，处于室温吧……大不了还有双份的酥皮家万能生物电场呢2333

 

顺便听说，移除酸性环境的话，胃倒是个还算合适的子宫替代品？

　　

　　

END

 

 

新手上路，肉很柴，不好吃

 

一开始这只是个PWP，但脑补着就有了剧情和设定，再然后意识到自己没有坑品，毅然打上end，番外再看情况一边开车一边走后续吧【捂脸

 

虽然没什么必要，不过还是区分一下世界和宇宙。

剧情里串过门的都是世界，比如领主世界和主世界。八竿子打不到一块去的就是宇宙，比如独立篇的全明星和N52和电影超人归来……

反正都拉郎了，放飞自我吧

我只想看到两个超放开手炖肉【月球：mmp】放开手打架【月球：听见没有，mmp！】

 

去过的宇宙

0.现在-布兰登超

-1.全明星超

-2.正联五季动画超

-3.一号地球漫画超【一号地球这个超真的深得我心啊，怼寄生魔装甲颜值高【喂】，剧情也很棒，感同身受的孤独，mos里明着暗着各处都有它的梗，连飞船制式和攻击方法都差不多2333

 

虽然剧情里永远不能肯定，但N超确实在这里到达了他选定的终点【没错就是要让他们抱着随时有可能失去对方的准备恋爱】能不能停下来要看两个方面，一是他想不想，二是这个宇宙的故事有没有完结。【虽然很不想承认，但超归真的是没留下任何后续暗示啊，一个真正讲完了的故事【抹泪

 

 

 

 

番外1

　　注意：生子 (并不重口的)产后play

　　

　　

　　堡垒准备的产房看上去像个超大的嵌地式浴缸，深度及腰，边缘设置了抓握的扶手，池底还有为立式生产准备的膝垫，整个池子里已经注满了温暖的合成子宫原液。

　　卡尔抱着克拉克平稳地飘到了池边，轻柔落地，只在把他放下去之前迟疑了一下。

　　不同于常识，人类女性分娩的风险和痛苦在所以动物中几乎是独一份的，产后出血和恶露不清源于几千万年前的一次演化意外，巨大的疼痛来自为了直立行走对骨盆做出的妥协。

　　而堡垒的资料和他们的亲眼观察都表明了，尽管克拉克的生理是如此的特殊和复杂，他的分娩也仍然符合氪星人经过多年基因调制后稳定下来的“自然”模式——最大也不会超过手掌尺寸的胎儿将在子宫内膜的包裹下像手滑出手套一般离开母体，在人工羊水中度过两倍于母体内时间的高速发育期后，直接成长为外表接近人类两岁婴儿的状态——就像克拉克坠落在玉米田里时的那样。

　　他本不该这么担心的，更不应该把它们都写在脸上。

　　“我很好，不要想太多。”克拉克安慰地拍了拍他的手臂，在羊水里为自己调整好姿势，抓好扶手。

　　他的身体与四个月前相比并没有太大变化，最多就是胸部和腹部看起来鼓了一点点，肌线圆润了一些，没有产生乳汁，也没有变得更偏向女性。

　　但是卡尔就是忍不住去想，他看到过听到过甚至救助过的临盆孕妇们，痛苦和鲜血是永恒的主旋律。

　　“……还有没有什么是我能为你做的？任何事？”他按捺住内心的焦躁，小心翼翼地跪在池子边上。

　　“真的没什么可担心的，卡尔。外星人，记得吗？从能力到生理都是。”

　　又一次剧烈的内部收缩降临了，那并非疼痛，更接近于提醒，克拉克皱着眉头，深呼吸了一下。

　　卡尔飞快地看了一眼，据实汇报：“宫口正在打开，和资料里记载的一样……开始了。”

　　克拉克点点头，专注于自己，按直觉弓腰用力和放松，反复动作，很快胎儿就露出了头部，匀速滑出，接着拖着脐带和一小块胎盘轻轻碰到池底，安静地躺定。

　　一点点暗色刚接触到羊水就溶解无踪，克拉克喘了口气，低头看了一会儿胎儿，这才示意卡尔把他拉上去。

　　堡垒生长出透明的水晶封盖，显然表示这之后的八个月用不着两人掺一脚。

　　卡尔带着做梦一样的神情下意识行动着，警惕了四个月，整个过程不到两分钟就结束了，与他几十年形成的常识天差地别，他怀疑自己根本就不清醒。

　　“卡尔？你忘了呼吸。”克拉克好笑地捏了捏他的鼻子，看着对方从大梦初醒变成了惊慌失措。

　　“……克拉克！你感觉怎么样？需不需要什么？”

　　“洗澡，晒太阳，再来点披萨和热狗——不能更好了。”

　　卡尔听话地点点头，忍不住又看了一下独享超大浴缸的胎儿——原谅他这会儿脑子一片浆糊只能想到这个。

　　“它……她看上去很好。”

　　“她以后会更好的。”

　　：：：：

　　洗到一半的时候，卡尔溜了进来。“独家北极外卖已极速送达。”

　　“我听到了。”克拉克冲掉泡泡，轻松地飘了一下，“能力恢复得很快。”

　　“那我是不是可以理解成，你在等我？”卡尔挑了挑眉，把他拉下来，顺手捏了一把屁股。

　　“我只是在想，这么远，也许我该多付点小费……”克拉克歪头亲了亲他的脸颊，扭头跨进了旁边的浴缸，靠在壁上笑得危险，“不过你得先把自己洗干净。”

　　卡尔恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

　　好吧，他们确实在过去几个月好好控制住了自己，一些手活，一些口活，没了。卡尔倒是不介意自己在下面，但是克拉克总担心放纵过头，失去控制。

　　“反正还要再洗一遍。”他心安理得地关上淋浴跟了进去，挤进克拉克两腿之间，与他交换慵懒的轻吻。一只手滑到了他的后颈，有一下没一下地来回抚摩，卡尔投桃报李地摸上了他的大腿。

　　“我知道你刚才在想什么……”克拉克的抱怨并不那么认真，他调整了一下姿势，与卡尔贴得更近，“真想假装没看到。”

　　“那你也该知道，我是绝对不会放过你的，对吧？”卡尔咬了一口克拉克饱满的下唇，低头亲吻喉结，用牙齿轻轻碾磨，又伸手握住因头颅后仰而挺起的胸部软肉，着迷地揉捏着，按压掌下逐渐硬挺的乳尖，再捏起来向外拉扯，满意地感受着唇下传来的阵阵抖动。

　　亚当的苹果用吞咽逃跑了，卡尔放过脖子，往下滑了一些，用嘴膜拜着另一片胸肌，又舔又吸地，啃遍了整块乳肉，却独独放过了那颗充血挺起的小小硬粒。

　　“唔……拜托……”克拉克半闭着眼吐气，环住卡尔脖颈的双手下意识收紧，主动将饱受忽视的乳首送进他嘴里。

　　卡尔得意的闷笑染红了他的耳朵，克拉克不甘心地向下伸手，捋了一把卡尔半勃的阴茎，换来胸前的重重一咬，挤出了一声甜腻的呻吟。

　　形状分明的腹肌口感也很棒，平坦的小腹还存留着先前的柔软，卡尔已经完全沉进了水里，不停扭动的克拉克也下滑了很多，热水随着他们的动作一波波溢出，顺着地面慢慢流走。卡尔拉着克拉克的手让他自己照顾勃起，他则向后一滑，抓住脚踝一路吻上小腿和膝盖后面的皮肤。

　　隔着水面也能清楚望进卡尔的亮蓝双眼，克拉克小声地呻吟着，想合上腿阻挡视线却被拦下，“我想看。”

　　“……太恶劣了。”他红着脸，干脆闭上眼睛，专心自慰，但卡尔的视线实在太有存在感，被注视的感觉很快就让汹涌的刺激堆积到了顶峰。

　　克拉克偏过头准备着，正要射精的时候卡尔却突然伸手捏住根部，凑到他半是难耐半是迷惑的面孔前狠狠亲吻，互相吞掉所有骂人的单词，让两条舌头缠卷起淫靡的舞蹈。

　　“不开灯，也别弄坏东西，要试试吗？”

　　“输了的做一个月家务？”

　　“成交。”

　　卡尔将克拉克压到水底，借着热水给他扩张后面。能力恢复的时候产道就已经消失，不过他也很喜欢这个挺翘又结实的屁股就是了。

　　克拉克带着使坏的心思安慰起了卡尔硬到发疼的阴茎，灵活的双手将勃起和双球都照顾妥帖，引来了主人压抑不住的气喘和呻吟，卡尔的手指顿了一下，而后重重擦过那片敏感，满意地听着对方隐忍的闷哼，感受着颤抖和肠壁的绞缠。

　　“我就知道……唔嗯……”克拉克认命地被拉起来压在边沿上跪好，低矮的高度让他的屁股像之前分娩那样往后高翘，卡尔愉快地吻着他的后颈和肩背，握着两块臀肉慢慢地将自己埋入了天堂。

　　“总要有梦想嘛……这不就实现了……”他舔掉克拉克脊柱凹陷里的水滴，掐着腰胯开始冲撞。克拉克不敢用力捏手下的浴缸边沿，差不多是用飘浮的能力把自己定在了原处。

　　在这种时候保持清醒实在是强人所难，越想忽视专注就越发沉迷，酥麻的电流从每一次戳刺中扩散，先前的临门刹住让冲动迅速重燃，水花、拍击、喘息、还有呻吟，在这间狭窄的浴室里交织出情欲的乐曲。

　　克拉克彻底飘起来了，他扭头勾下卡尔亲吻，伸手快速地套弄勃起，腰肢默契地迎合冲刺，在每一次后退时远离，前进时回撞。两人的胸背紧紧相贴，摩擦着点燃更多火花。

　　卡尔的手指留恋地陷入克拉克饱满的胸肌里，充分的弹性让他忍不住将其搓揉出各种形状，不知不觉间他的头突然碰到了天花板，这一撞同时惊醒了两个人。

　　克拉克手下一重，闷哼着射在了虚拢住铃口的手心里，再也保持不了悬浮，被重力捕获往下滑落。卡尔赶紧伸手捞住翻身一顶，把他压在了天花板上。

　　感受着整个动作带来的连串刺激和甬道持续的痉挛和绞磨，卡尔一个没忍住，高速撞击了几下后就低吼着深深射进了克拉克的身体里，克拉克呜咽了一声，半勃的阴茎又流出了一些浊液。

　　“……你被我干得飞起来了。”卡尔伏在他颈边，窃笑着总结情况。

　　“……是啊……恭喜你赢得家务。”克拉克回以喘息的微笑，指了指天花板上最后那几下撞出的凹坑和裂缝。

　　：：：：

　　“超人不应该赌博……”

　　“唔唔，这话跟你自己说去。”

　　“那坑明明是你的形状。”

　　“月球也是这么想的。”

　　克拉克舒适地缩在水晶柱子上晒太阳和解决外卖，顺便愉快地监督卡尔打扫整座堡垒。

　　超级速度当然很有帮助，然而这并不能减少工作量，与克拉克斗嘴几乎是唯一的乐趣了，卡尔对此倒是很享受。

　　“我觉得你的聪明屁股（smart ass）对此肯定有不同意见。”

　　“我应该说‘超人不说脏话’吗？”

　　“不，我在夸你的屁股。”

　　“唔，真巧，我也持相同意见。”

　　“拉奥啊，你把我纯洁善良的小天使关哪儿去了？”

　　“他在给刚生下来的宝宝想名字呢。”

　　“……啊。”现实的感觉再一次猝不及防地击中了卡尔，他愣了一下，扔掉抹布晃晃悠悠地飞到克拉克旁边坐好，“是喔，我们需要一个名字。”

　　“两个名字。”克拉克哀嚎了一声，“我已经从A想到I了。顺便在你开口前，不，我不想要你告诉我的任何其他宇宙的孩子名字。”

　　“不知怎么的，我觉得你说的很有道理……”

　　“不要J，不要K，绝对不要L……”

　　“Zena？Zeno？Zenia？”

　　“……你在倒着背字母表吗？”

　　“不，我只是在想你心里肯定已经有一个名字了。”卡尔咧了咧嘴，继续从Y念到N，看着克拉克勾起嘴角。

　　两人相视一笑，异口同声地吐出了“Martha”。

　　“就算已经找到了最好的，但还是想给她更好的……”克拉克喃喃自语着，往后一靠，歪着头看卡尔，“我们的基因在两个宇宙的层面上几乎完全结构一致，我甚至担心过她会成为我们的克隆……”

　　“因为你，我们的奇迹才得以诞生，克拉克，她不会是我们的克隆，她会超越我们，成为更好的人。”

　　“喔，没错，等她闯遍我们两个小时候经历过的一切麻烦，问遍两个爸爸的所有问题，接着悄悄穿上制服打击犯罪然后被我们发现以后，她会的。”

　　“……也许我们应该从热视线开始担心……”卡尔在陷入克拉克的杞人忧天前用力摇摇头，甩掉悲惨想象，“不不不，克拉克，快回神，我们还有个氪星名字要想呢！”

　　“……Mar-El？”

　　“我想我们可以先帮她考虑好远离联系的双重身份。Van-El怎么样？”*

　　“拉若的姓氏？就像我们的克拉克？”**

　　“对，就像我们的克拉克。”卡尔笑着靠近克拉克的额头，望进那双与他一样的异星蓝瞳，其中满满的都是他的倒影。

　　“好啊。”克拉克看着对方眼里的自己如是说着，然后偏头吻了上去。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　* 注释：卡尔并不知道，上上个宇宙的超人在黑色慈悲梦境中的儿子就叫Van-El。当然，作者知道:-P

　　** 注释：玛莎•肯特结婚前的姓氏是克拉克。

　　

　　

番外一•END

 

番外2

　　注意：PWP，N超性转，BG肉

　　

　　

　　“嘭咚！”漆黑的深夜里猛地传来巨响，卡尔抓着对方双肩上的骨刺，一发膝撞接一个头槌，把它凶狠地砸进了水泥路面连带一个蛛网裂痕的深坑。

　　这是从异空间逃过来的最后一个怪物了，从黄昏收拾到现在总算完成，他扫视一圈确认战斗结束，拎着昏迷的战俘飞到了正在拷问的蝙蝠侠身边。

　　刚从另一个半球回来的克拉克不知所措地放下举到一半的双手，随即用上很多视力仔细检查他的身体，卡尔没好气地嗤了一声，“想笑就笑吧。”

　　咬牙切齿的低沉女声略带沙哑，其主人身材高挑，肌线流畅，柔软的短发碎散，细瘦的脸型与修长的脖颈相得益彰，其上的五官不再那么硬朗，但还是能明显看出原本的模样，兼具女性优美与力量的双重魅力，充分智障的战甲检测到了主人的外形变化，悄无声息地随之改变。

　　毫无声光痕迹的魔法诅咒不知来历，妄图削弱最大威胁却惨遭失败，卡尔自己都是在掀翻一串炮灰后扒拉遮眼发丝才发现中了暗算，当时的战局相当混乱，因而现在只能等待黑暗骑士的审讯结果。

　　克拉克无奈地拍了拍他的肩膀，表情真挚，“我更愿意为你的健康和安全高兴。”

　　“健康？”他低头扫过全身的所有变化，呲了呲牙。

　　一只手伸到了面前示意他握住，足以碾碎星核的力量在其中激荡，无声的角力后两人默契放开，通过对方重新确定了自己的卡尔总算心情舒畅了。

　　“你仍然是个超人，不是吗？”

　　蝙蝠侠伸出爪子，捏着碎裂成几块浑浊的紫红色晶体，“SuperWOMAN，这是你的解决方案。”

　　：：：：

　　堡垒的检测结果同样表明，这个未完成的诅咒会随着时间消逝，更多的阳光则能有些聊胜于无的帮助。

　　“明天我就去晒太阳，顺便把这东西扔进去。”

　　克拉克担忧地望着他，“现在是没问题，但要是时间拖太久发生什么变化……”

　　“好吧好吧，今晚就去，满意了吧？”卡尔举手投降，步步败退，“……绝对不要再早了，我还有些东西想试一下。”

　　他坏笑着飘到克拉克腿上正对跨坐，豪迈地扭了一下，“比如这个。”

　　克拉克脸红了。

　　“每次我把你操到Omega高潮，你都是一副爽坏了的样子……那到底是什么感觉？”卡尔有些好奇地凑近他，“透视看起来差不多啊。”

　　“……要试试吗？”克拉克一本正经地红着耳朵歪着头抬眼看他，卡着细腰的双手往下压了压，语气和眼神却像是单纯的提问。

　　卡尔的战甲制服下面只有一条松松垮垮的四角短裤挂在屁股上，自然舒展的赤裸胴体光彩照人，毫无瑕疵的丝滑肌肤在水晶堡垒的映照下仿佛散射着蒙蒙的辉光，流畅舒张的肌群将惊心动魄的身体曲线衬托得更加完美。

　　“长自己身上原来是这种样子。”他掂了掂自己的胸部，如同估测苹果的重量，又随手往两边一拨，观察腹部和下体。

　　“……很美。”克拉克的声音很轻。他伸手拉开卡尔暴力的爪子，将大手覆盖在上面，领着他温柔用力，抚摸现在的身体，指腹画着圆圈摩擦乳首。

　　“跟胸肌完全不一样，不过感觉……挺好的。”卡尔将另一只手伸进了克拉克的制服里，一边剥衣服一边揉捏，实事求是地作出对比。

　　克拉克哑然失笑，随即按下他的后颈与自己接吻。两条舌头以熟悉的默契纠缠在一起，互相舔舐齿列与粘膜，搜刮唾液和气息，淫靡地翻搅着口腔，索求对方犹如拆吃入腹，无需呼吸的两人时常恨不能吻到天荒地老，不过总要有人记得下一步。

　　分开时，两双形状不同但同样饱满的红唇彼此都恋恋不舍，卡尔坐直了一些，赞叹地看着克拉克脱下制服，裸露的肌肉像流水般优美地运动，他了解其中蕴含的力量如同了解自己。卡尔将手指梳进对方乱糟糟的头发里，细密地吻过额头与眉眼，鼻尖和脸颊，像是在重新丈量领地。

　　克拉克伸手摸索着锁掉系统，将操作台置为平整的斜面水晶，接着抱起卡尔放在上面躺好，双手撑着两边低头看他，温和地笑了笑。

　　卡尔扭动着甩掉滑落得差不多的平角裤，伸腿蹬在克拉克胸口，圆润小巧的脚趾夹住乳头磨蹭拉扯，玩心大起地拨弄胸肌。

　　作乱的脚踝被握住捏了捏，纤细的骨感下仍然蕴藏着撼动天地的力量，克拉克分开它们欺身向前，亲吻卡尔的锁骨和胸口，揉捏着两团软肉，又张嘴笼住乳尖，吹了一口寒冷的呼吸。

　　“唔！”卡尔哼了一声，享受着不同以往的奇妙感觉，忍不住伸手环住毛茸茸的脑袋，挺胸要求更多。

　　冰凉的气息刺激得肉粒又硬又疼，被含在唇间细细舔弄吮吸，另一边也获得了相同的待遇，好好照顾了一番。

　　“自己捏着，别太暴力。”克拉克带着笑意拉下卡尔的手放在胸上，让他的手指接替自己的工作。

　　卡尔半闭着眼，听从地肆意蹂躏着这两团软肉，痛感与快感夹杂，令人情不自禁地沉迷。

　　克拉克的唇舌下移，留下一道蜿蜒的水迹，手指追随一旁，抚摸着胸侧和腰侧的肌肤。他用牙齿轻轻碾着肚脐的边沿，舌尖伸入模仿着戳刺，手掌按压平整紧绷的小腹，满意地感受着卡尔越来越重的喘息，挂在肩膀和臂弯上的修长双腿下意识贴着他磨蹭。

　　再下面，隐秘的花园已然略有湿意，微微舒张，等待着情动。克拉克握住卡尔的腿根，指腹重重地摩擦大腿内侧，又以亲吻覆盖，在坚不可摧的皮肤上留下浅浅的齿痕。

　　“等等，不用……！”感受到舌尖在入口的试探，卡尔有些不安地动了动，遍布全身的粉色又染上一层羞红。克拉克安抚地笑了笑，示意他放松，鼻息的热气喷在会阴，却像是点燃了全身的燥热，他忍不住撑起上身，注视着这一切。

　　灵活的舌头舔开入口，细致地照料每一个角落，敏感的神经遍布，无论搅弄哪里都能勾出卡尔的低声呻吟，手指按压在两片肉瓣间滑动，又用嘴唇包住牙齿轻轻碾磨凸起，裹住整个洞口用力吮吸。

　　完全不同于作为男性时所感受到的快感，卡尔只觉得阵阵痒意从体内溢出，撩拨着他，想被填满，被摩擦，被狠狠用力对待。黏腻的体液并不像Omega那样丰沛，却也足够将整个会阴全部涂抹，湿漉漉的屁股被抬起来细细啃咬，吮吸出短暂的红痕。

　　“克拉克……哈……克拉克……求你……”

　　喉咙间流出的破碎言语混合着喘息，不需要空气却自觉像是离水的鱼，全部专注都集中到了下体，感受着仿佛可以无止尽叠加的快感，但又期待得到满足。

　　两根手指轻松地挤了进来，伸展关节，细心扩张，指肚摩擦着皱褶，点燃串串火花。卡尔已经闭上了眼睛，下意识绞缠着侵入体内的一切，不是为了抗拒而是为了获得更多。

　　第三根手指花了些时间，克拉克脱掉剩余的制服，释放出硬到爆炸的自己，一边抚慰一边继续扩张。卡尔难耐地扭动着，抚摸自己的胸部，捏住乳尖拉扯，沉浸在逐步攀升的浪潮里。

　　“看着我，卡尔……”克拉克单腿跪上操作台边缘，压着卡尔的大腿向前弯曲腰身到达极限，扶着阴茎抵住入口滑弄，让他看着自己将被如何进入。

　　“快点……唔……”卡尔吞咽了一下，伸手勾住膝盖分得更开，着迷地看着对比起来尤为巨大的肉刃被自己一点点吞没，感受着被完全填充的满足和窒息。

　　克拉克整个身躯都压了上来，握住胸部揉捏，试探着挺身戳刺，让卡尔适应。

　　这时候回想起自己曾经驰骋过的紧致天堂可真是一点忙都帮不上，卡尔情不自禁地拉下克拉克深吻，双腿纠缠在他背后，在越来越快的冲撞中感受着来自整个身体的快乐。充足的前戏释放出了所有的敏感，无论哪里被触碰都能带来电流的火花，集中在胸部和下体的疯狂浪潮则让他自顾不暇，除了呻吟和追逐快乐外什么都不想知道。

　　这感觉真的太好了，内部被打开，被填满，连绵的痒意得到了充足的摩擦，期待得到了回报，索求被彻底满足，混合着记忆中作为另一方的快乐，卡尔彻底迷失在了欲望的浪潮里。

　　克拉克抱着卡尔飘起来坐在空中，逐渐停下挺动并诱哄他自己动作。卡尔闭着眼睛，苦闷地摇着头，却又忍不住攀着他的脖子上下起伏，在克拉克跳动的阴茎上前后摇摆，狠狠操干自己，并被他时不时的猛一戳刺逼出惊叫，满脑子浆糊却还期盼着下一次未知。

　　控制自己对克拉克而言越发困难，他无与伦比的卡尔，放纵地骑在自己身上享乐，大片绯红晕染开来，只在他面前展露的失神表情，如此陶醉，如此美丽——

　　克拉克跌落在操作台上，握着卡尔的柔软细腰高速挺刺起来，在每个前进的冲程里用力下压，后退时又使力提起，绵软的胸部在结实的胸肌上放浪地凶狠摩擦，带去全新的快乐。

　　卡尔的呻吟猛然变调，狂暴袭来的快感逼出了高声的哭喊，堆积已久的浪潮迅速决堤，一遍遍冲刷着全身的神经，比射精持续更久的内部高潮连绵不绝，仿佛要烧坏他的脑子一般。通道痉挛着，绞缠着，本能地想榨出更多电流，克拉克闷哼一声，再也坚持不住，拔出阴茎的下一瞬间就射了出来，温凉的精液洒遍两人的下体，黏答答地顺着操作台流淌。

　　“……喔……这可真的是……”喘息了两声，卡尔睁开双眼望着克拉克，亮晶晶的眼神里还有未退去的渴求和余韵，“……爽到爆炸……”

　　“……告诉过你了。”克拉克难为情地小声说着，又忍不住凑过去偷了个吻。

　　——拉奥啊，诚实得这么可爱太犯规了……就该把他操到下不了床才对……

　　“再来一轮。”卡尔舔舔嘴唇，托着胸部挤压，“试试这个。”

　　“你答应我了，卡尔。”克拉克无奈地看着他，“去太阳销毁水晶。”

　　“可是小克拉克好像有不同意见啊。”卡尔低头一笑，用最单纯最真挚最阳光的语气反对着，伸手抹掉那半立巨物头顶的液滴，舔进嘴里，抬眼正好对上了克拉克猛然暗色汹涌的蓝眸。

　　“……现在我们达成一致了。”

　　

　　

　　番外二•END

　　

　　全程“他”是因为我觉着吧，卡尔把性转当作“情趣衣物”一样的东东，身体改变就跟游戏角色换皮肤似的【噗。而克拉克看卡尔一直是看本质的，且他本人也是氪星意义上的双性。

　　所以其实就是两人玩得愉快啦

 

 

番外3

 

 

  
注意：外星假酒【并不是

　　

　　

　　一颗高速飞袭的火流星狠狠地撞进了夜晚的北极圈。

　　红与蓝的残影嗖的一下扑到了闻声赶来的超人怀里，狠狠的拥抱附带一个超人级别的热情之吻。

　　“克拉克！”

　　“欢迎回家，卡尔！”

　　2814扇区的偏远星系里有颗星球陷入内战，几方军阀在不得不接受灯侠调停的情况下言明只接受包括氪星人在内的数个星球已毁灭的高等文明种族公证——很明显，它们不想停战。

　　于是地球上的两个超人被借走了一个，卡尔决定伙同灯侠还求救的民众以和平，再让军阀们偷鸡不成蚀把米，打落牙齿和血吞。

　　这一年来他们从未分开过如此之远，尽管时间不到两星期，骤然回到以往生活状态的克拉克已经自觉有些不习惯了。他们早有约定，不公开两个超人的事实，不光是为了政府和民众脆弱的小心脏，更因为不知道卡尔什么时候会消失。

　　头顶每一秒相处都可能是最后一秒的达摩克利斯之剑，沉稳冷静一如克拉克偶尔也会有些焦虑，不过卡尔万分坚定保证绝对不会被宇宙“不告而别”——况且总还能用把脑子都操出来的性爱缓解他们的压力就是了。

　　这回的久别重逢似乎也当如此，然而在冰天雪地中拥吻了好一会儿的两人都克制地停了下来。

　　“我带了特产。”

　　“我很想你。”

　　同时的开口更冲淡了那一丝旖旎，他们相视一笑，默契加速，以任何科技都无法监测的速度飞回了两人在大都会的公寓，普利策记者与知名作家Kr同居的家。

　　——虽然堡垒更近，但玛莎出生在即，AI敏感得像个一点就炸的火药桶，两个超人都不想去触这份霉头。

　　：：：：

　　“……我猜你会想要些真正的食物。”克拉克苦恼地扫了一眼冰箱，里面空荡荡的还没来得及填充。卡尔回来得比他预计的早，他本以为还有时间去购物的，“叫外卖吗？”

　　“不用了，三明治就好。”卡尔笑了笑。所谓的“外卖”对他们而已根本就是“飞去还在白天的那个半球找一家本地餐馆吃饭”，也只有这种时候他们才像是两个无法无天的外星人。

　　他找了两个杯子出来，把特产倒了进去，放到茶几上，“如果这是真正的牛奶的话，我都会建议麦片了。”

　　克拉克这才转过头来打量卡尔带回来的东西。

　　那是一个圆胖平底的哑光容器，用凝固的胶质密封，有点像陶罐但绝不是地球上的物质，上面雕刻着质朴的花纹，绘制的图案早已因时光而脱落大半，但依然无损其异星风格的美丽。

　　他抽了抽鼻子，闻到了清冽甘香的味道。

　　杯子里的液体是淡淡的奶蓝色，流动的质感确实很像牛奶，但在显微视力看来，这饮料的构成更类似于家庭手工自酿酒一些。

　　——虽然那颗星球物种并非碳基，更没有酒精。

　　卡尔举杯和他碰了碰，于是克拉克也就不再探究，捧着杯子抿了一小口，“……这绝对不是人类能够欣赏的美味。”

　　“当然，这对人类可是剧毒，外星的那种。”他笑着说起了被救的老人家是如何送来家里仅存的珍藏，又是如何让绿光的指环警报大响，最后误会解除而他又如何急切地扔下灯侠赶回来的经过。

　　“他们的太阳是蓝白色的，比地球的更年轻，足够让我飞得比去时更快……”卡尔大口嚼着三明治，以行动称赞真正的食物，“大概因为温度和湿度的关系，他们和类似真菌的微生物群落共生得很好，所以吃的东西也总是有些发酵过头……”

　　超人的感官太过敏锐，从能吃到好吃的跨度有地球和太阳那么远，而人类食谱的范围却只有地球到月球的距离那么大，难得通过嗅觉判断出了美味，卡尔当然是心急火燎地飞回来和半身分享——这个超人从不说再见，新认识的伙伴们已经不再计较了。

　　“真的很棒……”克拉克舔了舔嘴唇，已经忍不住喝掉了半杯。这并非地球上的物质，也无法用酸甜苦辣来概括味道，倘若真有人类冒着中毒的危险饮用，大约可以描述为“略涩的异质流体在嘴里跳动，感觉什么味道都有一点但什么都尝不出来，闻起来有微弱的辛辣气息”，而对超人来说，它饱含对味觉和嗅觉的双重微妙刺激。

　　“喔，那我们应该敬和平，没有和平就没有它。”卡尔愉快地添满玻璃杯，又跟克拉克碰了一下。

　　“敬和平。”克拉克看着卡尔亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，不禁笑弯了眉眼。

　　他们缩在客厅的沙发上，谈论着这两周各自遇到的趣事琐事，时而大笑时而举杯相碰，这一罐外星佳酿很快就被两人喝了个精光，卡尔可惜地摇了摇头，轮番检查过三个容器后宣布要再飞回去买一些。

　　“不需要啦卡尔。”克拉克嘟哝着晃来晃去，逐渐飘了起来，“你要好好休息……”

　　卡尔呆呆地瞪着他湿润的嘴唇，飞上去压在他身上，想舔掉最后这一点残余，而克拉克也尝到了他嘴里的味道，于是这很快发展成一场毫无退让的舌吻大战，且因为开战双方都不需要呼吸，以至于很长一段时间里安静的客厅中都只有黏腻得令人脸红心跳的啧啧水声。

　　“现在彻底没有了。”最终，卡尔率先退开了，加强确认般地点点头宣布结论，却被克拉克一把揪回来继续亲吻。

　　“我非常、非常、非常想你。”他每说一个词就啃一口卡尔，脸上逐渐有了一点委屈，“但是、你需要、睡觉……”

　　在一下一下的亲吻中，卡尔感觉到了两人的下体互相给予的挤压和摩擦，被克拉克摁在身上的他忍不住动了动腰，找了个更舒服的角度。

　　克拉克鼓着脸颊按住他的屁股，义正言辞地呢喃着“不行”、“休息”，但身体却很老实地与卡尔互相磨蹭，以默契又舒适的力度碾磨着对方，啄来啄去。

　　“好吧，睡觉……”卡尔扁扁嘴，扯开了两人的拳击短裤和内裤，他想再靠近些，近到他们硬得发疼的阴茎可以紧紧相贴，在拳头里摩擦和滑动。

　　而他也就这么做了，顺着克拉克挺身的节奏不停戳刺，下身逐渐挤进双腿之间，以飘浮的姿势找到了熟悉的位置。

　　湿哒哒的前液顺着会阴流淌下去，卡尔下意识腾出一只手，揉开两瓣厚实臀肉间的紧密皱褶，把手指伸进去探索。他迷糊地记着，应该是要扩大这里，但是然后呢……？

　　还没等他想明白，前面被手活和两片温热又结实的腹肌照顾妥帖的阴茎就差不多同时缴械了，一瞬间的快感让两人都弓起了腰背，精液混在一起淋湿了他们大半个胸腹。不过幸好所有的液体都被挡在了相贴的身躯之间，才没出现高压水枪切割水泥之类的糗事。

　　几点白浊溅到了克拉克的下巴，卡尔沿着痕迹一路舔吻下来，着迷地看着他粉红色的细腻皮肤上随着吮吸出现而后迅速愈合的吻痕，看着他在自己的亲吻和触碰下露出的难耐情态。

　　“嗯……快点……”克拉克皱着眉头，本能地喘息着并不需要的空气。身体内部被侵入的时候总是先以奇怪的异样感居多，但他的卡尔很快就可以让这感觉变得甜美，他想要这个，想要卡尔给他，想要卡尔，需要他——

　　这些欲求不知不觉间随着他的呻吟被一一吐露，卡尔呢喃着应下了每一个要求，亲吻他的脖子，抚摸他的肌肤，在熟悉的每一处敏感流连，带给他舒适的快乐。

　　再多的手指也无法逃离那无底的沼泽，卡尔艰难地换上自己的阴茎，沉迷于柔韧肠壁的蠕动和绞缠。这天堂从来不会让他失望，总是如此热情地欢迎他，邀请他共同坠入极乐。

　　他缓慢地动作着，拉长每一次抽插的时间，慵懒而极尽折磨，一寸寸地碾压过去，研磨颤抖最剧烈的区域，细致地感受着每一丝微妙的摩擦，而克拉克无比配合，紧紧地抱着他，贴近他，呻吟着收缩甬道让卡尔竭力破开，榨取自己体内最深刻的快感。

　　亲吻也因此变得更加下流，密合的唇齿间，两条舌头推挤和缠绵的力道以同步的默契增大，如同角斗般互相攻伐，舌尖缠卷着勾划舌背，舔舐硬腭，交缠嬉戏，甜腻的水声勾引着心尖颤动。并非掠夺，更像是交换他们的爱和欲，所有的真挚皆尽于此，一如他们享受地做爱，互相操干诉说着告白。

　　卡尔和克拉克悬浮在沙发上空，如同钉死在那里，谁也不想挪换地方。抚摸永远也不够，双手仿佛是粘在了对方的皮肤上，触碰便是愉悦，沉湎于刻意的缠绵。如果他们愿意的话，就这样操上三天三夜也不成问题，然而追逐快乐的本能和仅剩的丁点儿清醒都在催促，两人在深吻中交换了意见，一致加快了步调。

　　激烈的抽插让稍纵即逝的火花再也来不及溜走，极乐的电流一波波累积，两人都失去了从容，动作凶狠得足以在对方身上留下短暂的红痕，但这种时候疼痛也化为了快乐，全面超越常人的速度、力道和敏感混合着奏出了激昂的快感进行曲，而后也不再控制压抑，两人共同达到了顶峰。

　　“所以……睡觉？……不要。”

　　卡尔懒洋洋地趴在克拉克身上，享受余韵不肯动弹，激烈的运动并未让两人浆糊一般的脑子清醒多少。就在此时克拉克忽然翻了个面，骑在他身上摁住肩膀支起上身，一脸严肃地看着他：“……还有件重要的事要和你说，卡尔！已经有很多人在怀疑第二个超人了，我和玛莎说好了，等你回来就和她一起笑你！”

　　“……那有什么关系呀，我又不是第二个超人……我就是超人！”卡尔思考了一下，咧嘴一笑，“你笑不到我的。”

　　克拉克点点头，觉得有道理，但随即就想到了理论的缺陷，于是飞速抓着卡尔手腕把他拖到阳台，流畅地从窗口跳了下去。

　　幸亏现在是凌晨两点，他们又住得偏僻，才没被人看到令人震惊的超人遛鸟现场。

　　“喔，但这没用啊，你不能告诉别人你就是超人，所以只能被当成第二个超人了。”克拉克在楼后小巷子里四处搜寻，眼睛放光，“但是我想到了一个办法——你可以做超人会做的事情！这样就不是第二个超人了……啊哈，找到了！”

　　“我还是觉得我更应该飞啊飞啊飞高高，带好喝的东西回来……和我一起去吧，克拉克！”卡尔像个气球一样飘在他手里，笑容洋洋自得。

　　“不——对，这件事比较重要！”克拉克把脏兮兮的猫咪玩偶举起来，大声反驳，“他们都相信超人会救树上的猫咪，所以只要你把猫咪救下来，就证明了你不是第二个超人！”

　　“我们可以飞到月球背面去，没人看得到我们，想做什么就做什么！”

　　“而且玩偶比猫好哦，因为猫咪会自己爬下来，但是玩偶不会！我们可以现在把它放到树上，天亮后再去救它！”

　　克拉克解释了他的完美计划后，把卡尔拽到地上站着，自己开始往路灯边的行道树上爬，一边爬一边小声告诉卡尔，“我们现在都不是超人，所以不可以飞起来……”

　　卡尔点了点头，拍拍胸口，激活了战甲，“我现在是超人了，我来救树上的猫咪了！”

　　“错啦，你应该明天再来！”克拉克推开伸手捞他的卡尔，专心安置玩偶，然后反手拦腰抱起对方，兴高采烈地飞回了家里，“我们要藏起来，等超人来救猫咪！”

　　卡尔奋力挣脱克拉克，蹦到了天花板摊开手脚，大声宣布世界颠倒了，要克拉克负责，而克拉克正为欺负猫咪玩偶而愧疚，于是好声好气地劝卡尔回到没有颠倒的正常世界里来。

　　劝到一半时，他难过地发现卡尔已经睡着了，由于舍不得把自己的男朋友孤零零地扔在颠倒的世界里不管，克拉克晃晃悠悠地飞到了卡尔身边摊开，拽着披风把两人都包上，和他一起缩在天花板上睡着了。

　　：：：：

　　“早啊，小星星……”天微亮的时候，卡尔醒了过来，朦胧间就往克拉克颈边蹭去，试图亲亲抱抱。

　　“早。”克拉克冷静地吻了吻他的额头，掰着他的下巴转了九十度，示意他好好看一看。

　　“……WTF！”

　　“我们喝醉了。”

　　“我从来不知道超人也能醉！”

　　“……我也不知道。”

　　“而且——认真的？骑在我身上就跑了？猫咪？玩偶？”

　　“总比被困在颠倒的世界里要好。”

　　“……操。”卡尔哀嚎一声，两人一起落回了地面，“你醒了怎么不把我们弄到床上去？”

　　“只比你早五秒钟。”克拉克耸耸肩膀，忽然咧嘴一笑，“何况我实在不能错过你刚才那个表情。”

　　“你学坏了，克拉克……”

　　“是啊，坏到想把猫咪放到树上。”

　　“不，明明是坏到亲了我还敢跑！”

　　卡尔恶狠狠地扑上去啃他，像昨晚一样用舌头搜刮每一处粘膜，克拉克纵容地与他缠绵了一会儿，接着就把他赶进了洗手间，“快刷牙，别逼我用岩浆给你漱口。”

　　“我都没嫌弃你呢。”卡尔鼓了顾脸颊，握住镜子给自己刮胡子，听着厨房里传来的滋滋咣当声，不自觉地露出了微笑。

　　

　　

　　番外三·END

　　

　　

　　之后，两人都收到了不得了的消息，以至于根本没能吃到早饭。

　　灯侠：嘿怎么我一转头你就飞走了！你知道你收下的是什么吗？那是这个星球的传统礼物——为后代求娶配偶那种！！！你完全惹怒了一整个菌族哟！

　　堡垒：胎儿开始活动，产房程序已激活。预产提前时间：2行星自传周期，正常。

 

  
全文+番外 彻底END

 


End file.
